Zoltan Research Facility
This event is the 2nd step in the process of unlocking the Crystal Cruiser. It can occur multiple times over the game, at one beacon per Zoltan sector, at a random number beacons per Engi Sector. As we haven't computed the odds, we can not say which of both type of sectors is best. However, on the overall quest for the Crystal Cruiser, it might be better to choose an Engi Sector as you can also find the Dense Asteroid Field Distress Call event in it, which is the 1st step of this quest. ---- You arrive at a Zoltan research facility. They say they are researching genetic distortion due to stasis sleep and prolonged FTL travel. They ask if your crew has the time to undergo a few scans. # Participate in their study. #* Your crew calmly lines up for the Zoltans to take their readings. After a short time, the process is done. They contact you, "Thank you for your participation in our study. Please accept these small cakes made from stiff dough as well as some scrap." #** You receive a low amount of scrap. #* As soon as you dock, pirates burst on board and a hostile ship appears on the radar. You hear the Zoltans yell in the distance, "We're being held hostage!" #** You are attacked by 2''' random boarders, and fight a pirate ship. #*** #**** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap and resources. #***** "Thank you for rescuing us! They held us hostage to ambush unsuspecting passersby. Please, take this." #****** You receive a random drone and a low amount of resources and scrap. #*** #**** You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. #***** "Thank you for rescuing us! They held us hostage to ambush unsuspecting passersby. Please, take this." #****** You receive a random drone and a low amount of resources and scrap. # Decline. #* "Alright. Fly safe." You prepare to leave. #** Nothing happens. # #* "Thank you! We didn't expect to receive such a significant amount of data regarding your crew's health during FTL travel. Please, accept this for your trouble." #** You receive 1''' random drone and a '''low '''amount of resources and scrap.' # #* ''"Interesting. I've never seen a cryogenic system like this. It appears to still be functioning..." They hook it up to their system and run a number of tests on it. #** "Amazing! It has the ability to reconstruct the body if it was damaged during transit. Watch." They reactivate the pod and you watch as the hunks of crystal inside reform to build a humanoid structure. The pod slides open and the re-formed alien steps out. #*** It speaks slowly, "Greetings. I appear to be in your debt. My people isolat ed themselves a long time ago, but perhaps it's time to re-establish a connection. There's a hidden wormhole near ''the Rock home-worlds. Perhaps you can take me there so I can properly repay you?"'' #**** You receive 1''' Crystal crew member named '''Ruwen and a quest marker will appear in the Rock Homeworlds (as long as Ruwen stays alive). Trivia This event is called ZOLTAN_CREW_STUDY in the data.dat file. Category:Ship_Unlocking_Events